


Um, dois, três

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Chibi, Fluffy, Gen, Songfic, escolinha, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Agoia eu sei contá ‘té trêis! – falou o pequeno com ares de sabido.





	Um, dois, três

**Author's Note:**

> Fic postada originalmente em 12/10/2015  
> Concurso do Fórum Need For Fic IX/2015: Sala de Aula - [Tributo] Dia das Crianças 2015 - [Tributo] Soul of Gold , U.A., Wee fic, Animes/Mangás – Saint Seiya – Milo e Camus – Fluffly – Song Fic
> 
> Itens utilizados: Dar língua, recreio e a música ABC dos Jacksons Five
> 
> Beta: Dani Gemini, merci! <3
> 
> Imagens, todos os direitos reservados aos fanartistas! Não lembro de quem são, por já as ter há muito tempo!

**Você foi à escola para aprender garota**   
_Você foi à escola aprender, garota_   
**Coisas que você nunca conheceu antes**   
_Coisas que você nunca havia conhecido_   
**Como eu "antes E" exceto depois de C?**   
_Como eu antes de E, exceto depois de C?_   
**E por que 2 mais 2 dá 4**   
_E Porque 2 + 2 são quatro_   
**Agora, agora, agora**   
_Agora, agora, agora_   
**Eu vou te ensinar,**   
_te ensinar, te_ **ensinar** _Vou te ensinar, te ensinar, te ensinar_   
**Tudo sobre o amor, menina, tudo sobre amor**   
_Tudo sobre o amor, garota, tudo sobre o amor_   
**Sente-se, sente**   
_-se Sente-se_   
**Tudo que você precisa fazer é repetir depois de mim**   
_Tudo que você tem que fazer é repetir_

Voltando do **recreio** arrastando sua lancheirinha azul, o pequenino de cabelos encaracolados até os ombros, só voltar a pensar em brincar mais. Sentia vontade de tentar fugir pelas grandes portas de vidro, mas tinha medo do desconhecido. Mas mais ainda, tinha medo da mãe cumprir como corrigir e colocar de castigo. Arregalando os olhinhos azuis brilhantes, puxou uma lancheira para mais perto e a tirou do chão. Parando a frente do pequeno espaço reservado para guardar seus pertences, como já havia aprendido, deixou a lancheira bem perto de seu casaco. 

Recostando as costas no batente de madeira, deixando que as coleguinhas passassem por ele, estes também guardando suas lancheiras. Ao observar o ruivinho passar por ele, deitou a língua pra fora imaginando o macaquinho que visto na gravura do livro da 'tia' um pouco mais cedo.

Ao reparar que o garotinho lhe mostrava a língua, o pequeno ruivo balançou a cabeça, o bico enorme mostrando todo seu descontentamento, os olhinhos apertados rubros brilhantes. Já separados sido separados mais cedo, mas parecia que eram imãs e viviam às turras e um provocando o outro.

\- Bobo! - a voz fininha quebrando o silêncio. Olhando para todos os lados o ruivinho remediou o outro também deitando a língua pra fora.

\- Num so bobo! - mirou-o também fazendo bico. Os olhinhos também estreitos e sem pensar assumindo uma pose de ataque do Ranger Vermelho do seriado Power Rangers. - Ucê vai vê só, eu o Lange vemeio vo te pegá!

Terminando de guardar uma lancheira vermelha em seu cantinho, o ruivo voltou-se rapidamente na direção do outro. Bufando feito um bezerrinho bravo, fechou os punhos e em um piscar de olhos começou a gritar:

\- Ka-me-ha - e em posição igual ao seu personagem preferido, Goku de Dragon Ball, o ruivinho começou a bradar, sendo interrompido pelo outro.

\- Ah! Camie, é Powe Lange! - e com um bico ainda maior se aproximou dando um tapa certeiro nas mãos a frente do corpo que o ruivo mantinha.

Pego de surpresa, o outro arregalou os olhos.

\- Miluuu, ma eu quelo Dlagon Ball! E é Camus! - respondeu Camus. Seu nome ele tinha orgulho de saber pronunciar certo, mesmo ainda tendo cinco anos e meio. Vendo o outro lhe fazer uma careta, bufou mais uma vez. - Eu num goto de Paeuê Langel, é bobo! 

\- Num é! - a resposta veio rápida.

\- É xim! E ucê é bobo ingual! - Camus provocou. - Tiaaaaaa! 

Sem esperar pelo que viria, Milo pulou em cima de Camus derrubando-o como já havia feito na hora do recreio na caixa de areia, fazendo o ruivo estatelar-se no chão. Com o impacto o pequenino gemeu alto, e mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos, começou a desferir tapas e soquinhos no outro.

Sentando sobre a barriga do ruivo, o loirinho revidava tentando segurar-lhe as mãos, mas também dando tapas e socos onde tomar pegar.

As outras crianças se agitaram e a gritaria foi instaurada. Um momento de pandemônio tomando conta da classe do Jardim de Infância da escolinha particular.

Duas professoras se aproximaram correndo. As vozinhas estridentes gritando o famosa 'tia ajudá' sendo ouvido por todo o corredor.

\- Milo! Camus! - a professora responsável pela turminha balançou a cabeça assim que retirou o pequeno de cima do amiguinho. O loirinho se debatia tentando se soltar. Ele queria voltar para continuar o que estava fazendo.

Vendo-se livre, Camus tentou tentar e correr na direção do outro. Mas ao sentir um puxão, parou olhando para o lado. Ao sentir os pés fora do chão, arregalou os olhos assustados olhando para a outra professora. 

\- Tia, fica blaba non! - pede fazendo beicinho. 

\- Camus, você não era assim! Quando era meu aluninho era tão bonzinho! - ela parecia desapontada ao consolidado-lo novamente no chão, mas sem o liberar. 

Parado bem a sua frente se encontrava Milo, os cabelinhos cacheados batendo na altura dos ombros estavam desgrenhados. Ambos tinham carinhas feias. 

\- Que feio! - começou a professora deles, a senhorita Marchall. - E pensar que eu havia pedido e conversado com vocês no recreio. 

\- Tia, o Milu mostló a língua axim! - e sem pensar, Camus deitou a língua pra fora fazendo uma careta e olhando para o loiro.

Revirando os olhos, professora esperou pelo tranco do loirinho e o conteve.

\- Mas isso não é motivo para vocês dois brigarem! - a senhorita Marchall mirou-os incrédula. 

\- O Camie num gota de Powe Lange! O lange vemeio num é bobo, tia! Bobo é Dlagon Ball!

\- Num é ...

\- É xim ...

Começaram novamente a gritar e falar juntos. Olhando para a outra amiga, uma professora balançou a cabeça.

\- Está bem! Os dois non me dão alternativas, vou mandar um bilhete para mãe de vocês. E agora castigo! Vocês têm de aprender que devemos respeitar as diferenças dos outros. - e suspirou, sabia ser cedo, mas teria de explicar-lhes. - Veja, a tia Margo gosta de usar roupas verdes, e eu gosto de azuis. Veja se implicamos com o fato de termos gostos diferentes. - e ficando na altura dos dois, segurou a mãozinha de ambos em cada mão. - Vocês são amiguinhos, eu sei juntos, vejo vocês brincando todos os dias, então vamos pensar um pouquinho e tentar respeitar o gosto do outro, está bem? 

\- Ma tia ... - os dois juntos juntos. De olhos arregalados se encararam. Os bicos de ambos parecendo maiores que as chaleiras de porcelana.

\- Sem mais. - e ficando de pé novamente, uma professora pegou Milo no colo e o colocou sentadinho sobre o tapete colorido de EVA, em seguida pegou o Camus e o colocado no outro extremo do mesmo tapete. - Os dois vão ficar aqui, de castigo, e eu não quero ouvir um ruidinho vindo daqui. Pensem um pouco e prestem atenção no resto da aulinha.

De olhinhos baixos, Milo encarou Camus sentadinho no outro lado. O ruivinho parecia inabalado, mesmo que seus olhinhos estivessem cheios de lágrimas. Foi à vez do loirinho bufar e respirar alto. Passando uma das mãoszinhas sobre os olhos viraram o rosto para que ninguém o visse chorar.

\- Será que eles não vão se pegar se os deixarmos aqui? 

\- Non, Margo, eu creio que non! - suspirando, mirou-os com interesse. - Eles são bonzinhos, é que de uns tempos para cá, ambos têm feito um pouco mais de arte. É normal e eu sei que irá dizer que Camus não era assim, pode ser, mas antes ele era um garotinho arredio, vivia sozinho e veja, Milo conseguiu tirá-lo de sua redoma de vidro imaginária. - com um sorriso satisfeito, voltou para a frente da sala. Os pequenos sentadinhos em banquinhos. Acenou ao ver uma amiga saindo da sala e fechando uma porta. - Agora quem vai querer aprender a contar e conhecer as letras do alfabeto?

Uma avalanche de mãozinhas foi erguida, e olhando para o fundo da sala, sorriu de lado ao ver Camus e Milo também levantarem as mãoszinhas.

\- Então, vamos deixar um pouco mais divertido nosso aprendizado. - e sem esperar começou a cantar uma musiquinha infantil sobre as letras e números.

**ABC,**   
_A, B, C,_   
**É fácil como**   
_É fácil como_   
**1 2 3,**   
_1 2 3,_   
**Tão simples quanto**   
_Tão simples quanto_   
**Do re mi, ABC, 1 2 3**   
_Do ré mi, ABC, 1 2 3_   
**Baby, você e eu menina**   
_bebê, você e eu, garota_

\- A, B, C, D, E, F, G ... - a vozinha de Camus soando baixinha. Os olhinhos curiosos buscando as letras no tapete colorido.

\- H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P ... - Milo cantando apontava como letras com o dedinho da mão direita esticada. Volvendo os olhinhos para o ruivo, sorriu ao apontar a próxima letra bem perto deste.

\- Q, R, S, T, U e V ... - o ruivinho ficou sobre os joelhos e de gatinhas tocou cada letra que cantava sentando mais para o meio do tapete. Pegando o pequeno pinguinzinho, que estava esquecido ali, acomodou-se sentado continuando a cantar.

 **Venha e me ame só um pouquinho**  
 _Venha aqui e eu ame um pouco_  
 **vou te ensinar a cantar**  
 _Eu irei ensiná-la como se faz_   
**Venha, venha, venha**  
 _Venha,_ **venha, venha**  
 **Deixe-me mostrar o que é tudo sobre**  
 _Deixe eu te contar sobre o que se trata_

\- W, X, Y, Z ... - o loirinho seguindo o exemplo do amigo, aproximou-se sentando encostado ao ruivo, deslocado com o dedinho como letrinhas que faltavam do alfabeto, agarrou o carrinho azul que estava sobre a letra Z.

\- Agora eu sei o A, B, C, e vou cantar com você! - terminaram de cantar juntos com todas as outras crianças.

Curioso como todas as crianças, os dois pequenos de olhos arregalados formar a cantar outras musiquinhas infantis que ajudavam no aprendizado.

Batendo palminhas, se class, Milo e Camus nem lembravam os dois arteiros que há pouco levantado se estapeado por conta de suas diferenças. Crianças por vezes podem esquecer muito rápido do ocorrido, ainda mais se entretidos com alguma coisa que chamasse a atenção.

 **Leitura, escrita, aritmática**  
 _Leitura, escrita, aritimética_ _São os ramos da árvore da_  
 **aprendizagem**  
 _São os ramos da árvore do aprendizado_  
 **Mas sem as raízes do amor menina cotidiana**  
 _Mas sem as raizes do amor todo dia, garota_ _Sua educação não está_  
 **completa**  
 _Sua educação não está completa_   
**Professores vão mostrar para você (ela vai mostrar)**  
 _Professores irão mostrar-lhe (ela irá mostrar)_  
 **Como obter um A? (na, na, na, na, na, na)**  
 _Como tirar um 10? (na, na, na, na, na, na)_  
 **Como se escreve "eu" e "você"? Adicione os dois**  
 _Como soletrar "Eu" e "Você"? Adicionar os dois_  
 **Me escute baby** _, isso é tudo que você tem_ **a fazer**  
 _Me escutar, bebê, isso é tudo que você tem que fazer_

Sorrindo lá na frente, a professora anunciava a hora da leitura. Naquele momento todos estudam procurar um cantinho sobre o tapete colorido e se deitar. De posse do livro que estava lendo para eles, O Pequeno Príncipe de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, a senhorita Marchall esperou para poder começar a ler.

Com voz modulada e cristalina, começava novo capítulo da obra mágica que enfeitiçava jovens e crianças em todo o mundo.

Aos poucos, bocejos, olhinhos pesados e murchos foram sendo notados. Sem parar de ler, uma mestra contínua até que os mais persistentes adormecessem. Voltando para sua cadeira atrás da mesa de mogno, acomodou-se para vigiar-lhes o sono. Não pode deixar de reparar nos dois briguentos dormindo sentadinhos, escorados um no outro no cantinho da parede. 

**Oh, ABC,**  
 _Oh, ABC,_  
 **É fácil como 1 2 3,**  
 _É fácil como 1 2 3,_  
 **Tão simples quanto Do re mi, ABC, 1 2 3**  
 _Tão simples quanto Do ré mi, ABC, 1 2 3_  
 **Baby, você e eu menina**  
 _Bebê, você e eu, garota_  
 **A BC**  
 _ABC_  
 **É fácil, é como contar até 3**  
 _É fácil, é como contar até 3_  
 **Cantando melodias simples**  
 _Cantando_ **melodias** _simples_  
 **É assim que o amor pode ser fácil**  
 _Amor pode ser assim tão fácil_   
**Cantando melodias simples**  
 _Cantando melodias simples_  
 **1 2 3 baby você e eu**  
 _1 2 3, bebê, você e eu_

Perto da hora de terminar a aulinha, uma professora despertou a todos e pediu gentilmente para que os brinquedos que eles espalhado espalhado pelo tapete recolhidos.

Separando-se de Milo, Camus guardou o pinguinzinho de pelúcia, e assim que o mesmo se aproximou, distribuído-o colocando bem ao lado do bichinho estimado, o carrinho azul preferido do loirinho.

\- Vem Camie, vamo arrumá as coisas pla podê i 'emboia!

\- Mai a tia ainda num mandou ...

\- Podem pegar suas lancheiras e mochilas. - a voz melodiosa da mestra interrompeu a conversa de todos na sala. - Non se esqueçam dos casacos, toucas e luvinhas!

Em uníssono todos nascidos animados à professora e ao menor comando, formaram uma fila dupla, meninos de um lado e meninas do outro, para poderem deixar a sala.

Milo e Camus, os dois bagunceiros, iam quase no final da fila por serem dos mais altos da turminha. Rindo divertidos com uma conversa paralela com os amiguinhos, ganharam a saída onde os pais, perueiros e responsáveis esperavam pelas crianças.

Vendo uma mulher loira e alta aproximar-se, Camus cochichou com o loirinho.

\- Sua maman chegou! 

Concordando com um aceno de cabeça, aceno para uma mulher e antes de se separar do amigo, o abraçou, pegando-o de surpresa.

\- Dicupa, Camie! Agola tenho de i '! Amanhã bincamos mais! - e acenando para o ruivo, saiu correndo até jogar-se nos braços da mãe.

Ao ouvir seu nome, o ruivinho volveu os olhos na direção contrária, e com um sorriso feliz, correu em direção do homem barbado e ruivo, agarrando-se nas pernas dele.

\- Papa!

\- E ai garotão, como foi seu dia? - quis saber o ruivo ao alçar o filho no colo.

\- Biguei com o Miluuu!

\- Outra vez?

\- Mai já tamo falano di novu! - Camus sorriu ao abraçar o pai. - Papa ... Agoia eu sei contá 'té treis! - falou o pequeno com ares de sabido.

\- É mesmo? - sorriu divertido. - E o A, B, C?

\- Apendi tumem! - e vendo que o carro da mãe do amigo estava estacionado bem atrás do seu pai, gritou: - Xau, Miluuuu! Amanhã vamu bincá de luta di novo! - e acenando deixando-se colocado no acento traseiro.

**ABC é fácil, é como contar até 3**   
_AC é fácil, é como contar até 3_   
  
**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no divã:
> 
> Milo: Aleluia!!! Vocês estão ouvindo o coro de anjos???
> 
> *revirando os olhos, e tentando não prestar atenção ao que o Bichinho de Rabo Torto diz*
> 
> Milo: Eu sei que você está me ouvindo... *mexendo nos cabelos cacheados da ficwriter* Vamos, conversa comigo!
> 
> Não! *resposta seca, e sem tirar os olhos da tela do PC*
> 
> Milo: Owari no Seraph... o que é isso? De comer? *começando a deslizar o dedo pelo rosto da loira* Ou de passar??
> 
> Milooo!!! Pode parar! *voltando os olhos para o loiro e bufando* Já sei, não é uma fic que você gostou, é uma weefic e...
> 
> Milo: Nada disso! *desalinhando os cachinhos da loira* Tolinha! Obrigado! *dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da coelha*
> 
> *ficando envergonhada* De nada... Posso? *olhando para a parte de agradecimento e continuando* Obrigado a todos que aqui chegaram. Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha weefic, se sim, deixem comentários para alegrar o dia da Coelha aqui!
> 
> Beijos e até meu próximo surto  
> Theka Tskishiro


End file.
